


Lazy Nights

by waterofthemoon



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cuddling and Snuggling, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Schmoop, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-06
Updated: 2008-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterofthemoon/pseuds/waterofthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen and Steve cuddling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Nights

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote 264 words of Jensen/Steve cuddling for [**ashley**](http://ashley.livejournal.com/profile) last night, and it actually feels finished at that length, so.

Jensen feels safe with Steve. He'd have thought it'd be the other way around, like the height difference or whatever would make him want to protect Steve, but the truth is, Steve's the one who takes care of him more often than not.

He likes this best, when they're just hanging out in the apartment together, his head resting on Steve's chest and Steve's hand stroking his back as they watch some show about robots on the Discovery Channel. Steve's humming something Jensen doesn't recognize, his other hand keeping time on the side of the couch.

"New song?" Jensen asks him.

Steve shakes his head. "Just something I was playing with earlier. Got it stuck in my head." Jensen knows the look on Steve's face, though. It won't be the first time he's sat up with Steve while he writes and crashed with him at dawn.

"Mmm. About me?"

"You think all my songs are about you." Steve rolls his eyes and reaches up to cup Jensen's face and pull him in for a kiss. "Egotistical freak."

"You love it. And, to be fair, the odds are kind of in my favor," Jensen points out. He lays his head down in the crook of Steve's neck where he can breathe in that Steve-scent, sweat and sandalwood and hash, and feels Steve relax as he drops kisses there and under his jaw. Jensen knows Steve loves it when he gets affectionate like this, even though he's never said anything about it.

Steve huffs out a laugh and tugs Jensen even closer. "Yeah, babe. They are."


End file.
